eterniafandomcom-20200222-history
Eternia Wiki:About
Welcome to Eternia Wiki, the wiki about the nation of Eternia, and where every Eternian institution, place, person, etc, is located and can be interacted with. The nation exists and the community of the nation interacts with each other, in politics, business or otherwise right here! This wikination is intended to try and simulate a real word nation in almost every aspect, and is somewhat different from other wikinations, where it is usually only politics is where there somewhat advanced machinery of making things work. Read these following sections for how things work in Eternia: Basic Q&A *What is a Wiki? A Wiki is a type of website in which everyone can join in, edit pages, and participate in building it up. There are several wikis about there, most are related to making articles on certain subjects. The most famous wiki is probably Wikipedia, the online free encyclopedia. *What is a Wikination? Wikinations are somewhat recent concepts. In a wikination, people are become citizens, and join in on building the nation, and some wikinations try and come close to simulating a real world nation in at least one element, usually politics. Most wikination only simulate real world nations in the element of politics, the wikination of Eternia however goes further, and simulates real world nations in almost every aspect, and is probably the most advanced wikination in existence. Pages and Navigation This is best explained with an example: If there is a business called "Eternia Cars", they will have a central page at Eternia Cars. That page however will not really contain anything but links to two pages, one will be to Article:Eternia Cars, which will be an article written from a neutral point of view to which anyone can contribute to, and the other will be to Place:Eternia Cars Store where cars (which must be made using Resource Credits) are available to be brought by citizens just like you (or maybe you might want to work for the company and perhaps get a free car? Heh). An entire example situation page will be up soon. Remember though that this does not apply to everything, ask any questions you have at Questions and Answers forum. On pages about towns and cities there will be complete maps of where places are. And remember if you are wanting to have a fancy mansion or start a company and get an office for it, you need to purchase land, and then build upon it. And choose wisely, for you pay tax on it (but not much). Tax is deactivated, you will not be taxed for owning land. Politics Want to become mayor of your city, or perhaps Governor of your State, or maybe even eventually President of the nation? Well then Eternia's political system is how it gets done. You may want to read Politics of Eternia before jumping into the dirty ...er... brave and exciting game of politics. Every year there will be elections for Mayors (only for the Capital city, Infinitia, and State capitals), State Governors, State Legislatures, the National Congress (consisting of both the Senate and the House of Representatives), and of course the President and Vice President. Also, through Congress you may become Prime Minister and through the State Legislatures, the Premier of your state. The elections are held at the Election Office. The elections cycle is yet to start, please see the article Elections for more info. Finance and Economy One of the most interesting things about Eternia is that there is an actual economy. One can get paid a certain amount of money set by the company which employs them (the company being owned by a fellow citizen), and use that money to perhaps buy himself a home of his/her own, instead of living in the default City/Town Apartments place a person is assigned to once choosing which town/city they want to live in. Everyone's financial data is recorded and shown at the Money Records. But, remember, EVERY single transaction of money must be notified of here so as to keep the records up to date. Failure to do so several times may result you having to answer to an Admin, a review of your overall conduct, and a possible suspension or permanent ban from the wiki. One must also remember when trying to set up a company for example that to make products, they require Labour which citizens are able to provide 24 units a day. Since it takes certain amount of Labour to make a product for example, and it would take too long if the owner does it himself only, that is why there is importance in hiring others. Business As an employee Simply find a business, apply for a job if open, and then ensure that you get paid by notifying the Money Recorders and then you will have that money in your coffers, available to be used by you at any time! But, if that business is not able to pay you because they don't have enough money, you will be notified at your talk page. So remember to always check the state of the said business's coffers by finding it at the Money Records. YOU MAY ONLY TAKE A JOB AT ONE BUSINESS. As a owner Once you are, as a citizen, experienced enough and want to do more and earn more money, you may want to start a business. A business can be almost anything, but you must ask for permission to start one here. You should also have an office to place your business in. Once you are registered and have started up an article about your business and have created page for your company's office/place (Should be at Place:'s Office or Place: Store, see the cars example in the Pages and Navigation section), you should employ people to provide labor (certain products require certain amounts of labor, see the Labor article for that (or ask on the Questions and Answers Forum if the product type your company will make is not listed there), buy Resource Credits, and then sell your products once they are made! Don't forget to clearly set out a weekly/monthly (these are the only two accepted) pay for your employees. The use of labor is monitored by the Admins, anything wrong such as for example, a car needing 240 Labor units and that car is "finished" in two days with only 2 employees (which amounts to only 24 x 2 days x 2 employees = 96 labor units) will mean that the owner may face a review of their conduct (which may lead to suspension or even a permanent ban from the wiki) and shutdown of his/her business. Currently the only thing Businesses can do is produce Items. IMPORTANT:Records Remember! If something, such as a item, money in a person's or companies account, resource credits owned by a company, land and buildings, etc does not exist on it's corresponding Record, then it does not officially exist at all. Whenever you do anything to do with them, such as you buying a item from a business, and business producing an item, you buying land, etc, please notify the Admins to update the records on the correct notifying page. The following is a list of actions and where to notify when it happens: *Buying a item from a business: Go to Money Records/Notify and state what you brought, from where (link to the business's page), and how it cost. It will then be attributed to you in your Item account. *Buying Land: Go to Money Records/Notify and state that you have brought a certain amount of Business Land or Housing Land. The value of the land in E$ will be taken from your Bank Account and your new Land blocks will be registered at the Land and Building Records. *Building upon your land: leave a notification at Money Records/Notify stating that you want a certain amount of land blocks you own to be built upon. It will then be recorded at the Land and Building Records. *Employing someone OR taking a job at a business (becoming employed): If you are looking to take a job, you must contact the owner through the method stated to you at that business's page, and then the owner must notify the Admins at Land and Building Records/Notify to add you as a employee of the business. If you are business owner looking to employ people you have them do the afore stated method of contacting and notifying the Admins. *Getting paid as an employee/to pay your employees if you are business owner: To get paid remind the owner of your business at their User talk page and have them notify the Admins at Money Records/Notify to pay you. *To make a trade: The only things you may currently trade/transfer with a fellow citizen are items and money. To do this, notify at either Money Records/Notify or Item Records/Notify, depending on whether you are the seller of the item (notify at Item Records/Notify to have your item sent to the other citizen) or if you are person paying to buy the item (notify at Item Records/Notify. *To transfer items or money: You can make a gift of any amount of money or items to anyone you want, simply notify at either Money Records/Notify (if you are gifting money to someone else) to take a certain amount from your account and put it into theirs, stating the amount. Or at Item Records/Notify (if you are gifting item(s) to someone else) to take the item or items from your item collection and put them into the other person's item collection, stating which item or items you want transferred. The collection of all important records are show in Category:Records. Notice: If you see something fishy, such as a business pretending to have made a product when they shouldn't yet have, or someone pretending to have money, etc, when they, or anything else which worries you that something wrong has happened, simply file a report at Forum:Reports and it will be dealt with. Have Questions on all this? Are you confused about something, or unsure, or have a question of any kind? Please ask at the Questions and Answers Forum. More to come Remember that these are only the first few main elements the nation begins with, even more will come as we progress! So join in now! Other Guides The following are guides on how to do things, read them and master the topic on which they are about! *Citizenship Guide *Guide to Business *Guide to Politics *Guide to buying and selling Other pages More pages of interest: *Money *Resource Credits *Items